


Getting the Gold.

by YouAreMyMuse



Category: The Bronze (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gymnastics, I'm Sorry, Oh My God, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Smut, The Bronze, gold - Freeform, lance tucker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreMyMuse/pseuds/YouAreMyMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! So, I'm finishing my Bucky Barnes/OC (It's just one chapter left!) and I've decided to write this filthy smut for you using Sebastian Stan's character Lance Tucker. So I hope you all like it and feel free to correct whatever!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Getting the Gold.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, I'm finishing my Bucky Barnes/OC (It's just one chapter left!) and I've decided to write this filthy smut for you using Sebastian Stan's character Lance Tucker. So I hope you all like it and feel free to correct whatever!

                                                                                                     

* * *

There you were. It had been a rough way until you got there. That was the first step to the Olympics. On the one hand, your heart sped up the moments you were thinking about it. On the other hand, you had left everything behind. Your family, your friends and your home. They were proud, you were sure of that, but you missed them. Your previous coach, the one that had been training you since you decided you wanted to do gymnastics, had told you all the sacrifices a professional athlete must do. Hours, hours and more hours of training. When you were a teenager and your friends were hanging out, you were still training and working hard.

The building was breath-taking and you felt your heart pumping against your chest. Your hand grabbed firmly your training bag and you walked inside the building. It bustling, full of young girls who were there for the same reason as you: Being part of the USA team in the next Olympics. Your self-steem began to drop as your eyes observed them. They all seemed incredible gymnasts as their bodies had the perfect shape. You felt embarrased and wanted to turn back, call a taxi and return home, where you should really be.

"May I help you?" A young red-haired girl was in front of you smiling politely and you noticed the little metal sheet with her name in it. "Alyssa", she was called.

"Yeah, I'm Y/N Y/LN and I'm new here" The girl nodded and checked the list she had in her hand, raising her head again. 

"Yes, here you are. You'll be training with Coach Lance Tucker" She moved her hand while giving you the instructions to go to the private gym room. 

You thanked Alyssa and took your bag again, walking between all those girls who laughed nervously and spoke to their new coaches. They would be the ones who could made them the new Gold medal winning or not. You sighed as you thought of your friends at your hometown and opened the door of the gym, having a look at the place. It was one of the best training rooms you had ever been. Your gym was not really expensive as your last coach, Mrs. Marinsky, couldn't afford a better place.

"You're late" You turned quickly when you heard a husky voice behind you and you saw a man entering the room and closing the door. He took off his sunglasses and placed them hanging from the top hem of his white t-shirt.

"Sorry? I thought you said 7.00"

"When I say an hour, it means thirty minutes early. Nevermind" He added waving his hand as it was useless speaking to you. "Y/N, right?" You nodded and he stared at you, placing his hands on his hips. "Come here"

You did as he had said and felt nervousness as his gaze was scanning you from the head to your feet. Lance touched his jaw as his eyes were staring at your legs. You press your hands in fists. You knew that was one of your weakness. Mrs. Marinsky had told you that before, even though she did even nothing to fix it. Lance sighed and bent to touch the back of your legs, which caused you to jump away.

"Can we just start?"

"Sweetheart, If I'm going to train you, I must know if you're in a good shape, so stop being so prudish. Now, let me see what you have"

You ran to the locker room to change into your sports clothes and came back to the gym. Lance was leaning against the wall, waiting for you to start. You sighed and walked through the balance beam, prepared to do your best. The exercise began perfectly as you had all the movements in your head. You were approaching the end when Lance shouted and you lost balance.

"No, no! Your legs are flabby and you weren't perfectly straight" His hands went from your legs to your hips, making you feel uncomfortable. "We need to work on it. Who the hell trained you before? No" he added moving his hand. "I don't care"

"I've never been told this before..."

"Well, now I tell you. Forget everything you know about it. Now you work with me"

You continued doing all the exercises required in the Olympics, stopping each time Lance shouted at you, which was more usual than you wanted. Your muscles ached in pain and your body was covered in sweat. It was terrible for the first day.

"Okay, I've had enough! You are there talking and pointing what I do bad but you don't do nothing!"You huffed and crossed your arms, staring at him in anger. "You could be worse than me" It was a lie, of course. Everybody knew about Lance Tucker and his Gold and Silver, but you were frustrated and needed to scream.

"The lady has claws"Lance smirked walking towards yourself and grabbed your elbow, bringing you closer to his chest. "Listen, doll, I'm the fucking God of gymnastics. You want a Gold as bad as I want and If you don't like it or you think you can't handle it, there's the door"He pointed at it with his index finger. His plumped lips curved into a filthy smile and the tip of his tongue touched the corner of his mouth. "But, actually, I believe you can handle this and more" He left you and  put his sunglasses on, walking to the door. "Tomorrow we'll be full speed"

He left you there, tired and sweating and a thought crossed your mind.

_What an asshole._

* * *

"I SAID CLOSE YOUR LEGS!" Lance shouted at you and you landed on the mat, with your back straight and your hands up. He moved around you to observe you and raised a brow. "Sometimes I think you don't listen to me"

"Sorry, I'm just tired"

"Sweetheart, that's how you get the Gold. Do it again"

You mumbled something about his family and him and went back to your exercises. Your legs were shaking due to the long hours training, but you were enraged so you used that force to swing you and do it again. This time, your landing was perfect, or you thought so, but Lance just hummed and nodded, saying something like "Yeah, better. But not enough" and you wanted to erase that fucking smile from his face.

"What's up, doll? You thought that was an easy thing? Just a few jumps and that?"Lance smirked and you sighed, grabbing your water bottle and drinking. 

"Yeah, you stay there looking at me but I've never seen you doing anything. You might be a blabbermouth" You said smiling sweetly and sitting down on the bench near the mat, feeling your muscles groaning in pain. But, to be honest, you had felt an improvement in your technique as in your physical shape. But Lance wouldn't know that. Ever. You would scream if you had to listen to him saying he was right.

Lance snored and took off his red jacket, dropping it to the floor. His white shirt was tight and you could see his muscles as he walked to the beam and you waited. Then, you understoo why he had won the Gold medal. His movements were graceful and precise. His landing was perfect and you could see his hips as his shirt has moved. You raised a brow and tried to suppress a laughter as you saw his tattoo, below his navel.

"See that, princess? That is what I want. You want Gold, then you must bleed for that" He took his jacket, throwing it to the bench and sat by your side. His smile was still there and you drank water, thinking of different ways of killing him, hiding the corpse and running to Canada. "You are too quiet. Where did those smart-ass comments go?"

"Shut up"

"Woah, okay" He nodded taking your bottle and drinking from it. Your eyes widened and definitely you had to kill him. That asshole. "I saw you looking at it"

"I don't have any idea what are you talking about" He grabbed his shirt and lifted it a little. You were right, it was a medal tattoo.

"If you want gold, you could get it, actually" He smirked and laughed as he saw you taking your things and walking to the door as fast as your feet could. 

"That's not appropriate"

"Sweetheart, I'm your coach and believe me, we could do a lot of training together" His cheek was inflating as his tongue was doing a movement inside his mouth. Your body heated up and your cheeks flushed, making him to laugh again. "I could have you screaming my name!"

You ran away as fast as you could and thanked the weather. It was a cold day and the wind was hitting your hot face. 

Yep, you thought, that asshole would be your nightmare.

* * *

"I said I'm sorry! Fuck! Give me a break!"

"We don't have enough time for breaks, lady!" You headed to your room and tried to open the door, but Lance was there, fire in his eyes and his hands closed in fists. You sighed and finally opened the goddamnit door. "You're lucky that your floor exercise was perfect and that helped you to be chosen, but that won't be enough in the Olympics!"

"For fuck's sake! I know, just shut up for a fucking moment when I'm trying to get myself together!" You stared at him, your rage fighting his and you observed his jaw tensing and his nostrils moving as he was breathing heavily. "We'll work tomorrow"

"No. We're working on it now"

"Wait, what?! Are you mad? I'm not going to train again!"

"Oh, sweetheart" Lance moved close to you, his voice husky and low. His blue eyes were now dark and full of lust. "You'll do a lot of training. Get your pretty ass in that room. Now"

You obeyed and Lance closed the door before slamming you against the wall and attacking your lips. He tasted as good as you thought, if not even better. Something like mint and cinnamon. His hands pinned yours above your head and your gasped when he bit your bottom lip. He took that moment to introduce his tongue in your mouth. His hips were rocking against your body and you felt his bulge pressing.

"C'mon..."You muttered trying to get yourself free. His hands move to grab your ass and lifted you. Your legs wrapped around him quickly and your hands went to his brown hair, touching it and pulling it a bit. He growled and sank his nails in your ass' curve, causing you to moan. Your hands travelled through his torso and removed his shirt, dropping it to the floor. You did the same with yours an unclasped your bra. 

"Look at that beauty..."He muttered kissing your breasts and beating one of your nipples, making it sore and hard. You moaned and rocked your scrotch against him. 

Lance walked and dropped you on the bed, your naked torso hitting the soft duvet and quickly he pulled off your jeans and underwear and stared at your naked body, smirking as he put himself on the top of you. His calloused hands touched and caressed your breast until his right hand moved to your legs, touching your thighs. Your core as aching, asking for his touch and he pressed his palm against your core while his thumb was touching your clit, causing you to hiss and moan.

"Look at you, sweetheart. You're  _soaking_ and it's all because of me..."

His mouth travelled down your abdomen, biting and leaving marks on it until his breathing was caressing your core. Lance opened you legs and grabbed the back of your thighs, moving you closer to him. The tip of his tongue barely brushed against your clit and you grabbed his hair, nails pressing against his scalp. He laughed and covered your core with his mouth. You moan and felt your heart bumping against your chest as your body temperature heated up. His tongue pressed against your clitoris and moved from the bottom, near your ass, to your top. His finger was introduced inside you and then another one and your hips moved, wanting more pleasure. God, that man was gifted. You knew you were close and you came over his mouth, screaming his name.

Lance quickly moved and unzipped his jeans, dropping them and his underwear to the floor after grabbing a condom. His tattoo was there and he smirked when he noticed your eyes fixed on it. He began to touch himself staring at your right in your eyes. He pressed the tip of the condom and rolled it over his length. His arms were both sides of your head and you saw those blue eyes watching at your face as you were calming yourself after your first orgasm. His tip pressed your entrance and you whimper, causing him to smirk before filling you completely. It seemed the air had left your lungs and Lance put his forehead against yours, waiting for you to adjust to his length. Your hands grabbed his ass as a signal and he began to move, slow thrusts at the beginning. His movements became harder and faster and he held your legs, pressing them against your abdomen. This new posture hit you in new places, making you to scream.

"Yes, yes, coach Tucker"

"I told you...I'd be your best coach"

He continued slamming against you, biting and sucking your collarbone while one of his hands was pulling your head and the other one has holding your legs. Your breathing began to falter and you could feel yourself thightening around Lance's length. You were close and both could notice it. His hips hit your ass as he continued moving. He thrusted one more time, deep and hard, causing you to scratch his back and to screaming, feeling the orgasm shaking your hole body. Lance came moments later and you both stayed there, holding your breaths until he rolled to your side, removing his condom and throwing it to the rubbish bin.

"I told you, doll. You would get the gold"

 

 


End file.
